Knight in Shining Armor
by harryginnydestiny
Summary: Harry's arrival at the burrow provokes mixed feelings towards a certain red-head
1. Acquaintances?

AN: J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter story as well as all the characters written in this story. The only thing I own is the plot. Come on, I'm not that talented! Please review. This is my first fan-fic. I would appreciate any comments or suggestions as to where and how I should develop this plot.  
  
**_(Bold writing is Ginny's thoughts)_**  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Acquaintances  
  
The sun shone brightly, entering the window accompanied by the wind gently dancing through

her hair. Life filled the streets and lightness shown brightly. Everything and everyone was up and

about, except for a particular red- haired beauty, Ginny. Ginny was busy stepping carefully out

from her safe haven and cautiously entering the hallways of her own home. She gradually arrived

at her destination: Ron's room. Inside, slept her savior.  
  
EW! Definitely not her brother!!! Harry. Not the Boy Who Lived. Not the Boy Whom

She Had a Crush On For a Lifetime. No, inside was Harry, the boy whom she has learned to

love. A silly little childhood crush? No. More like the love of her life. Who couldn't love him?

He was charismatic, a great friend, a handsome heartthrob, and the invader of her dreams.

Ginny exhaled slowly. She knew Ron was down stairs, so was everyone else; everyone

except Harry. He had been through enough and definitely deserved the peace so no one

bothered to wake him up. She felt bad taking him away from this, but she had to see him. (AN:

Ginny and Harry are NOT together) And this was the only time she would be able to because

usually he was dragged places by her annoying brother. For some reason Ron and Harry were

friends, which he was thankful for but at times he could be a prat. She became tense but

knocked on the door anyhow. Nothing. Knocking harder, there was still no response. She

stepped forward and vigilantly twisted the doorknob. There was a loud thud coming from the

staircase and she basically threw herself in; frightened someone would find her in the awkward

position then accuse her of spying on Harry. Which she wasn't. But she was not going to take

any chances. The sight in front of her was worth the trouble. There lay her knight in shining

armor. Sheets were sprawled on the floor and he lay on his back, exposing his bare chest. **_So _**

**_this is what Quiditch does to him? All those hours of practice on the field definitely _**

**_paid off._** Ginny looked away as a blush crept up inside through her. Her eyes soon fell on his

face. It was obvious that he hadn't had a peaceful night in months. A smile twitched along her

lips, spreading through her face.  
  
**_ Ginny, you can't just stare! Are you kidding? He's asleep and I doubt _**

**_he'll wake up _****_soon . . . you can at least enjoy the view. Oh My Gosh, what am I _**

**_thinking? Shut up!_**  
  
"Gi . . . Gin . . . Ginny?" His eyes fluttered open. **_So much for him not waking up _**

**_soon._** Harry flashed his I'm- drop- dead- gorgeous- yet- still- don't- know- it smile at Ginny

and it wasn't long until the blush crept up her cheeks again. She was stuck to the spot and her

legs refused to give.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Don't sound too excited! Okay, just act cool. "Wow Potter, it's 11

a.m.! Looks like we'll have to start a competition between Ron and yourself: who can sleep the

longest? Now, how about an eating contest?  
  
Harry chuckled at this. I'm not talking a pathetic attempt to laugh at hey jokes. No, a

genuine Harry Potter smile. **_It's been so long since light was brought in his life or a single _**

**_trace of a smile. I'm glad this changes when he comes to the burrow. Who deserves _**

**_happiness other than Harry?  
_**  
Ginny glanced down to Harry's chest when her eyes caught sight of his arm. A

bruise was pressed along his shoulder and tears welled up in her eyes. Harry realized her trail of

her eyes and but was oblivious to the bruise. Turning it into a joke he teased, "Like the view?"

Surprised, Ginny decided to question him later and for now, play a long with it.

"Oooh it's totally sexy, years of quidditch seemed to have finally done something to you." Not

expecting this response, Harry unconsciously ruffled his messy jet-black hair, clearly in

discomfort.

His emerald green eyes dug deep into her and she was caught. "Um . . . well, you

know how it is." Regaining his self-confidence he started again. "I mean come on, I'm not

number one on the hottest wizards available list for nothing." **_"Available" being the key word. _**

**_"_**Who could resist me? You know you can't. But, there's always Malfoy. He might at least take

you."

Embarrassed, Ginny flushed beet- red, outwitting her hair colour. Harry laughed at her

expression. "God Ginny I love you. What would I do without you?" Yeah, what would you do

without me? Me. Scrawny little Ginny.  
  
Changing the mood she asked, "Harry what's the bruise on your arm?" Harry wore a confused

expression. "Oh, that! It's nothing, just happened in a weird dream. I didn't think anyone would

hear. Please do not worry. This never happens, it's the first time. It's nothing really!" Seeing her

look of concern he immediately added, "I'm not hurt bad Gin, just promise me not to tell

anyone. I've went through all those Occlumency lessons and they really pay off. I guess I forgot

about them last night. It's not like Umbridge. Don't tell anyone. I can trust you can't I?"

**_How _****_could I refuse the how- can- you- resist- me smile? AH, don't cave in!_** His face

pleaded with her thoughts. **_I give up!_** "Okay Potter you got me." Harry smiled. "This time," she

added, hoping he wasn't lying. The boy- who- lived was also famous for not letting others

suffer. "But, if this happens again, I'm so telling." Ginny glanced around the room, oblivious to

Harry's dreamy stare. "So, coming down?"

"Thanks Gin. And yeah, I'll be down."

"By the way, what about that offer? You know, the hottest guy thing."

Harry brought himself up from his bed and slowly walked towards Ginny. "You need to do

some things for me first. One: turn around." She knew she could trust Harry but he was

unmistakably up to something. "Two: close your eyes." _**Here goes**_. "And lastly: count to ten."

She eagerly obeyed, wanting to know what he was up to. Gradually he approached the petite

form. When hearing her say nine he scooped her up and dropped her on his bed. Swiftly

tickling the frantically moving form beneath him. "Yo . . . You . . . are . . . re . . . really . . .

something, Harry!" He paused and she took the opportunity to run to the door, gasping. "See . .

. you . . . Ha . . . Harry." Harry smiled back. Ginny shut the door and leaned up against it, taking

the time to regain her self before going downstairs. I**_ must have looked a mess. If I didn't _**

**_then, I definitely do now._** She took one last glance back at the door where a slight whistling

was heard. **_Who cares!_** She might not have accomplished what she came here to do, but oh

was it better!


	2. Breakfast

AN: Thanks Julz, ilovesmilies=), Alaskenchick and Kirsten for reviewing and im glad you liked the story so far. Again, Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter plot.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I wrote a longer one but when i tried to upload it, it deleted. I retyped it. While typin it I copied the text halfway through in case i lost it again then I uploaded it again but it didnt work and I forgot to copy the whole text. So I just decided to post what I copied. I'll write the rest tomorrow. Technology can be frustrating. lol. But on with the story.   
  
CHAPTER TWO: Breakfast

Ginny skipped down the stairs, unable to hold her excitement. Harry on the otherhand, grabbed

a towel and clothes and marched straight to the bathroom, a smile also playing at the corners of

his mouth.

(at the kitchen)

"Hey Bin, wrat yup?" Ron shoved another spoon full of eggs in his already bulging mouth. _So _

_like Ron!_

"YUCK! Ron! CHEW AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTHFUL! YOU ARE SO

IMMATURE!" Ginny shivered disgusted at his eating habits but sat down anyway.

"Aaannnyway, I'm fine Ron, thank you. Where's mum?"

"Sorry Gin, mum said she had to take me to Diagon Alley to get somethin - who knows what.

She doesn't want too many people because we have to be back in time for the dinner party. I

guess it's just Harry an' you for the afternoon." Ginny smiled politely and got lost in her own

thoughts, daydreaming.

She was so ovlivious to the raven creeping up behind her. Tickeling her he asked, "GIN-

BEAR! I have to spend a whole afternoon with you?!" Actinng annoyed he took an apple and

sat next to her. Immediately he turned forward and started chatting with Ron about none other

than . . . Quidditch.

_Boys. _

"I think the real question, Harry, is how can **I** spend the whole afternoon with **you**?! I'll be

stuck here to wallow and cry alone in my mysery."

"I can't be that bad! Gin- Bear, I'm on the list!!! Even Ron isn't on the LIST!" Puppydog

eyes followed.

A clueless Ron paused, wiped his mouth with a napkin, all while sending Harry a quizical

look. Then, he continued to stuff his face.

"Ron? How come you don't weigh as much as Goyle? The way I see it, you eat double his

share."

Ron stared at Ginny for a moment, but decided to ignore her remark and replied with a " Sod off, Ginny."

As if on que, Mrs. Weasely entered the kitchen and told Ron to hurry up. Ginny and Harry were

left to finish their breakfast.

"So, Gin . . . anything in mind for today?" His eyes sparkled with fun. **_God i didn't realize how_**

**_ much I missed that sparkle. Finally, the light has come back. _**"Ginny?"_ **He's cute too! **_

**__**

**_"_**How about we start of the day . . . flying . . . then we could . . . go out. Somewhere. I think."

**_Great Idea, Ginny. -Smacks herself mentally-._**

"Iiittt's a date, Ginny." **_Why is it when he says it, it sounds more . . . ah! Harry is holding_**

**_ my hand!_** Harry got up and Ginny followed. He soon let go of her hand though because he

needed to grab his plate and she did the same. A hint of disappointment flashed on their faces

but quickly forgotten. They placed them in the sink for Mrs. Weasley to tend to, linked arms and

headed outside.

AN: Don't forget to review!


	3. Through the clouds

Thanks Princess and Moonlight-Miko for reviewing Tuee- The whole tickling idea is just a way Harry teases Ginny. They're friends. Just really close friends. For now  
  
Really sorry for the wait, technology was NOT favorable.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Through the clouds  
  
Harry slipped around the corner and made his way in the living room. He seated himself next Ginny, who was, seconds- before, deeply engaged in a romance novel.  
  
Ginny could feel the other end of the couch sink, accepting the company; she scooted, giving him room. Ginny caught the scent of his deodorant as the soothing aroma encircled her body.  
  
Seeing Ginny's silence, Harry slowly turned. Since she was currently entranced with the fireplace before them, he politely took the novel from her and began to read.  
  
Ginny breathed deeply, breaking the ice, and spoke. "Harry, what would you like to do today? We have about four and a half hours till mum comes back."  
  
"Hhhhmmm, I was thinking we'd fly around for a bit." Ginny nodded. At that he rose. The couch lifted slightly. Ginny was surprised to see how disappointed she was at such a small action. Then again it was Harry.

**How am I to survive the coming year? It would be the last year for Harry before he graduates. After that, I would have to survive a whole year without the famous trio.**  
  
â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼â˜¼  
  
Ginny swung her leg over her cleansweep and kicked off the ground. Harry followed suit and before long they were soaring. One hand rested on the handle of his firebolt while the other wandered towards his pocket. He could feel something thrashing inside his pocket, right below his hand. Curious he flung his hand out but at the feel of contact with the fabric, he paused. Now, caution overtook his mind. Eventually his fingers found their way around a small golden sphere. Pulling it out he realized it was the snitch; the snitch that he received from Dumbledore.

Across the field, Ginny eyes this small wonder with excitement. Harry sensed this and released the object that he had clutched so tightly. It gracefully flew through the air, towards Ginny. Teasing Ginny, it hovered inches in front of her before, again, taking flight.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry's eyes trailed the snitch until it paused near Ginny. There his sight lingered a few more seconds than necessary. Ginny glanced up and was surprised to meet two emerald eyes staring back at her. He immediately turned away.  
  
A smile emerged on Ginny's face. The thought of Harry looking at her sent shivers through her body. She couldn't help but smile. Her confidence rose and she zoomed across the yard, brushing Harry's shoulders in the process.  
  
Harry immediately caught her intention and raced after her, more than the snitch. Flying was his get away. His troubles never caught up with him when he was on the broom. Here, it was blissful happiness. In no time he changes direction by a mere angle and directed towards the snitch. Seconds later, he caught it.  
  
He turned around. Facing Ginny, he saw the tinge of disappointment clearly visible in her eyes. But this was masked with content. She was with Harry. Why can't she be content? Content couldn't even describe it; no words could.  
  
Harry slowly descended to the ground, placing the small ball inside his jacket. Once on the ground he placed his firebolt gently down. He turned towards the red-head who had landed shortly before. His hands slowly dug into his pockets feeling out of place anywhere else.  
  
"Ginnny, would you . . . like to . . . ,"oh come on Harry, you're a Gryffindor, "rideonmyfirebolt . . . with me?  
  
Surprisingly, she what he said and a smile broke through her delicate face.  
  
"I would be delighted to ride on it with you." She gave him a reassuring smile and he picked up his firebolt. He indicated for her to mount first and then him. He gradually increased the distance between them and the ground until they were, in his opinion, high enough.  
  
"Ginny, you trust me don't you?"  
  
She gave him a questioning look but responded anyhow. "Of course, Harry."  
  
Happy with her response, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and held his other arm on top of hers, on the handle of the broomstick. Ginny stiffened at his touch, but slowly eased into him. For some reason, Harry was enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He felt so . . . at ease with her and it felt as though she was meant to be there. Harry, that is no way to think of your best-friend's little sister. Can I help it though? Argh!  
  
"One . . . Two . . ."  
  
"Haaaarrrryyyyy, what are you going to do?????"  
  
"Trust me. You'll love it."  
  
That was all she needed for she would trust him with her life. But he didn't have to know that, although he had already saved her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
"Three." The broom dove steeply down and a yelp of surprise escaped her mouth. She had never gone this fast before. Harry tightened his grip around her waist. She was benefiting from this completely. She got to ride the fastest broomstick in the world, while being held in the arms of the man of her dreams. Luckily Harry couldn't see her face because it now matched her fiery red hair. The same thought was crossing across Harry's mind except if Ginny turned even the slighted bit, she would see a raven haired boy with a tomato red face. Ginny had her eyes shut and brought one of her hands on Harry's arm which was across her waist. They were a five feet above the ground when Harry pulled up and flipped them upside down, then, right-side up again. He came to a halt and Ginny jumped off his broom onto the ground, feet below her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
She eyed him dreamily and then followed his lead, back into the house.

AN: please review! Also, I'm going on vacation for a month and I can't take the laptop so it might be a while until i can update again. Sorry.


	4. Dressing up

Sorry for the delay, again. I know i am terrible about updating but i am bound to get better. I just got back about a week ago and I'm getting back to the routine.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: DRESSING UP

Hot and sweaty, Ginny headed for the shower before getting ready for the party. Having hot

water streaming down her back just might dismiss her feelings towards the raven downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Harry headead for the couch. He sat down and picked up the book

Ginny was reding before, then laying down on the comfy couch. This was not the type of book

he normally read but it was descent: more of a tragedy, A Walk to Remember. His sour muscles

kicked in and in about half an hour, he fell into a restful slumber.

Ginny stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and her wet hair sticking to her body. She

wasn't able to come up with much of a comclusion with the whole Harry situation and had

decided to let fate take its role i life. She shouldn't be wasting her time on dreaming about a

"childish fantasy" when she could be acting it. She opened her bedroom door and headed for

ther closet. Inside she found her dress. Fred and George were acting quite generous and had

presented this dress designed for models to Ginny. They had something up her sleeve but to her,

that did not matter at the time. All she wanted was to impress the Boy- Who- Lived. It took her

about 20 minutes until she was somewhat satisfied with her hair and moved on to the make-up.

She didn't want to go for a wanna-be look and she defiantely did not want to look desperate so

she went for a look of innocense. She bent down and grabbed her shoes from under her bed.

With the heels that these shoes had she would be just a few inches under Harry. Yes, she had

calculated it. It was all planned and it was NOT going to mess up . . . hopefully.

Harry woke to the soft creaks of that stairs; someone was coming down. He took this time to

run the sleep out of his eyes and straighten his clothes. If Mr. Weasely was coming down, it

wouldn't be polite to look a mess in a guest's house. Basically, he didnt want to look a mess to

Ginny. He could make out the bottom of a dress: that meant it could either be Mrs. Weasely,

Hermione, or gulp Ginny. He turned around and threw on his shirt. When he was done, he

turned around and came eye to eye with none other that Ginevra Weasely. Their eyes were

locked. Ginny stepped down from her last step and this tie was broken. Harry then checked her

up and down. He was beautiful. No, Gorgeous. Her dress suited her perfectly. It's colour

brought out her auburn curls and not to mention reminded Harry of his mother, the material

seemed to be made for her slender figure, and her make-up was natural.

"HARRY?! WE HAVE LIKE 15 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL WE GO TO THE PARTY AND

YOU ARE JUST STANDING THERE IN YOUR QUIDDITCH CLOTHES?! MUM AND

RON CAME BACK HOURS AGO AND RON IS EVEN READY!"

Harry stood up and rushed up stairs, not before hearing her mutter, "_men._"


End file.
